who am i?
by tiger-eyes90
Summary: what if sesshomaru was to find someone who can make him smile?


It was a still night everyone in the forest was asleep every human and every demon and even the animals…Somewhere deep inside the forest a strange event occurred that would change the life of Sesshomaru forever.

She was running, not knowing where to run or were to hide. Her pursuer was close behind. "Leave me alone" were the only words running through her head. She kept on running almost tripping on her kimono costume that she wore for the holidays. She paused and looked around, all was still. Her pursuer disappeared into thin air. She looked up and saw a castle carved right into a mountain side, and made a dash towards it but was stopped when she ran into something hard and passed out.

"Where am I", she asked hoping for a reply, she looked around the room it was so warm and comfortable. She felt a sharp pain in her leg, "great I must have sprained it." she plopped down in bed and sighed, at least she got away from the crazy man that ran after her. She jerked up suddenly; what if this was the man's house and she was held hostage. She got out of bed and limped to the window it was snowing very hard. She looked out and decided against jumping out of the window.

" I wouldn't want to escape with all those injuries you have just yet." she jumped about three feet in the air; standing in front of her was a tall demon. His platinum hair went down to his knees, he had pointed ears like hers, he only had one arm, his eyes were a cold shade of gold, his tail was thrown over his shoulder and over all he looked flat out bored. He noticed that she was a dog and some other kind of demon he couldn't quite smell through. Her red eyes were sharp but gentle right now they were full of fear and determination. Her long hair was a very pale pink that looked almost white and was streaked in deep crimson stripes, and since her mouth was wide open he noticed that she had fangs like his. She wasn't that tall at all in fact she was shorter than Inuyasha's wench.

They stood there looking at each other for what seemed to be the longest time. "Don't you speak at all?" he said, probably a bit too harshly, because at that moment her eyes filled with tears. And she turned back to the window. He didn't know what he did was wrong; he noticed a symbol on the back of her neck. It was a purple moon crescent enclosed in flames. It looked all too familiar, he shook his head, "Jaken!" he yelled, a strange froglike thing wandered into the room, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" he looked exhausted and out of breath, but that didn't matter to the Lord of the western lands, " Go and get breakfast. Give Rin's in her room today and bring mine up in here with lady… um…lady…" "Aya" was his reply; it came out in barely a whisper.

Ten minutes later they were seated in her room on the small table. Then he started firing questions at her; "where do you come from?" Her eyes started to fill with tears, "umm…" "Who is your family?" They started streaming down her cheeks; "don't you know anything about yourself?" She broke into a full wail.

" Look," she said in between sobs, " I don't know were im from I don't know what I'm doing here and I don't know were I am or who I am. When I was little I was found in a dry well and I was adopted into a family who didn't even care about me. As I was growing up I started to look some what like you, I'd have constant tantrums and then they kicked me out I saw a temple with a well and accidentally fell into it before I knew what was happening I was chased by a crazy nut job in a monkey suit, I crash into a tree, pass out, I wake up not knowing were I am, so don't go firing questions at me you insensitive moron"

"Wow", he thought for such a little girl to have such a big mouth. He sat there and waited then his constant frown disappeared, his lips moved upward and he started to, (you aren't going to believe this), laugh. It has been such a long time since had last smiled, let alone laughed. His laugh filled the room the poor girl was obviously thought that she was some kind of freak show wow he said after he threw his laughing fit, his face returned to what it looked a couple minutes ago "show me the mark on the back of your neck", he practically ordered her. "How do you know there is one?" "Well if I am not mistaken you are a demon. All demons have one it's a sign of what family they belong to."

He looked at it again. Sure enough it was a purple crescent enclosed in red flames. Memory lane came flashing back slowly and painfully. It was Christmas morning about three centuries ago his father brought home a child and a woman. The baby was the most beautiful creature the little dog demon had ever seen. He acted like he didn't care, (I mean come on the guy obviously had a reputation to bust.), but he was always looking for an excuse to see her. When he asked his father who was she one day he told him that that was his little half sister. He simply nodded solemnly and went back to his studies. On the inside though he was overjoyed. His mother thought differently of her. She would find any way to possibly hurt the "daughter of a tramp" as she called her. When the child was two months old he toke an enchanted piece of a jewel and put it in her hand and dropped her in the enchanted well hoping that he would see her one day. It was the last time that he had smiled in three hundred years. Although her adopted family changed her name it was still the cute little bouncy baby that his dad brought home. Her real name was Lady Seeya.

"Hello in there", she said slowly he had totally spaced out he quickly regained his composure and he glanced at her plate and noticed that the food was untouched. "Why aren't you eating?" " I m not hungry", she said just as evenly. " Suit yourself", he got up, as he was about to leave the room he said, "You are to stay in here until your wounds heal. If you want to stay longer it is fine by me." He left the room. Seeya looked down at her body and noticed that she was very muddy and bloody. "Gross", she muttered to herself she limped to her bed and then decided against it.

She went over to the drawer and poured the water out of the pitcher and washed as best as she could. After drying her face she went over to the closet and found some kimonos that looked about her size. She picked a white silk kimono with golden cranes. She pulled the side of her long hair away from her face with a gold crane hairpin and headed out into the hallway were she was looking at some statues. She bumped into a little girl "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed. Her voice caused Seeya to fall backward and hit someone whose presence she wasn't even aware of. When Sesshomaru walked into the hallway he saw Rin screaming for her life, Seeya on top of Kouga, who was staying and talking about alliances, at the moment he looked dazed but recovered quickly. He stood up and apologized to Sesshomaru and Seeya and left the hall. Seeya stood up, her eyes where overflowing with tears. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to leave the room I'm sorry I scared your servant didn't mean to honest I shouldn't even exist I am such a burden to the demon race And your wolf friend I didn't mean to crash into him I'm so sorry." she managed to say all of that in one breath. He looked at her, bewildered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of the new character? She is based on a few characters from Fruits Basket. She has an evil side like Haru and she can be like Ritsu at times. I have stories in teen Titans and Flame of Recca.. Reply people I need you…


End file.
